


The Timekeeper

by 14rchype (ThisIsAFanfiction)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, God!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAFanfiction/pseuds/14rchype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy was Poseidon's twin instead of his son? What if Zeus forced him to marry Calypso after the first Titan War. What if he was more powerful than his brothers and they must fight their Father again. Aphrodite and Percy are children of Kronos plus original six kids. M for rape reference, cursing, light Lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timekeeper

All eight of the Gods, the Olympians, as they had taken to calling themselves, stood in an orderly fashion. Zeus, the leader of the Olympians, stood ahead of the other seven, who all stood in a line behind him. Each had power, though no domains. They would have by this time, but Kronos had seen to it that they didn't. They would sort this out eventually. Right now, what they had to do was decide which Titans were worth saving and who deserved punishment or Tartarus. The system was simple: Zeus would call a name of a titan, or a titan born, and if a god thought that they deserved saving, they would step forward, and Zeus would then decide the titan's place in the Fifth Age.

"Perses!" was the name boomed across the open area of the beach they stood on. The titan stepped forward, head held high as he looked at Zeus, the one who spoke his name. All was silent before Zeus spoke again. "To Tartarus, then." he said, tossing the chain-bound titan into the slowly growing group of creatures bound for the pit. Zeus looked to the next person.

"Oceanus!" he bellowed. All was silent once more. He shoved Oceanus with the rest of his brethren. Thus far, no god chose to side with a titan, save Poseidon and Hestia. Zeus knew this wouldn't last though. Two of his three brothers, Poseidon and Perseus, had preached to him the unfairness of judging many by the deeds of the few. It was their fault that he was even allowing for a god to save a titan. Perseus had yet to speak up.

"Amphitrite!" Zeus shouted, knowing what would come next.

"Aye." Poseidon said, stepping forward. Amphitrite herself was shocked, but none of the Olympians were.

"Explain." Zeus said plainly.

"She only sided with the titans because her father reigned supreme in the seas until we defeated him. Then she surrendered peacefully." Poseidon said, looking Zeus in the eye as he spoke. He was serious about saving this woman and one other, but he knew he had probably done too much already. He and Hestia had saved a girl named Zoe and her sisters, who were all daughters of Atlas, prior to this. He would let Perseus handle the last one.

"Very well. Since the others you saved shall be assigned jobs at a later date, so too shall she. Take her to the others." Zeus commanded. Poseidon stepped forward and led the chained woman to the others who would be saved. As he was leaving, Zeus turned to the titans left to be 'judged'.

"Hyperion!" he bellowed once more. No one stepped forward. He threw Hyperion to the pile next to Oceanus. He looked at the last of the Titans.

"Calypso!" Zeus said, turning to look to his fellow gods.

"Aye." Perseus said, stepping forward. Calypso was shocked, but no one else was. Everyone knew, even the Titans, that Perseus and Poseidon had the biggest hearts of the gods, but were also a couple of the most dangerous gods to go against. They were twins and looked exactly alike. The only difference between the two was a streak of white hair that Perseus had from holding up the sky when he was captured in a battle. It wasn't because he was bested, but because he took a blast of energy meant for Hades and paid the price. He woke to see a human bearing the sky, but quickly took the burden himself when it became obvious that the human was about to get crushed. He was eventually rescued, but the streak was a constant reminder that he couldn't do everything himself.

"Explain." Zeus said, eyeing Perseus critically. He didn't really like Perseus because Perseus challenged him too much.

"She was also bound to follow her father, Atlas, but more importantly, she never raised arms against any of our forces and peacefully surrendered when we encountered her." Perseus said, not missing a beat. Just as his brother did, he stared Zeus in the eye as he spoke.

"Very well. Let us decide our domains now, so that we may more accurately decide who monitors the punishments given to the titans." Zeus said. He looked to his brothers. "Hades, you shall monitor and rule over the underworld. From this day forth, you are Hades, God of the Dead, Punishment, and Shadows. Your domain shall be the underworld." Zeus decreed, making Hades smirk. He was always the gloomy one, that set up suited him just fine. Zeus then turned to Poseidon. All heard a distant crack of thunder.

"You, Poseidon, shall rule over the seas. You are Poseidon, God of the Seas, Storms, and Earthquakes. Your domain shall be the very oceans themselves." Zeus said, and thunder cracked in the distance. Poseidon grinned. He loved water of all kinds, and loved this arrangement. Zeus the turned to Perseus. He had trouble coming up with something else. He thought that he and his brothers should be the most powerful of the Gods, and now he was stumped. He addressed himself next, to give himself some time.

"I shall be the King of the Gods. I am Zeus, God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, and Day." he said, and thunder cracked in the distance. He then looked to Perseus, who had an amused look on his face. Zeus would get back at him for thinking he, the king of the gods, was a cause to be amused with. His eyes wandered to the titans that were to be saved, more specifically to Calypso. He looked back at his brother, and spoke.

"Perseus, you shall be the timekeeper. You are the God of Time, Battle, Night, Earth, Water, and Rebellion. Your domain shall be..." Zeus tapered off, not knowing what it would be. Perseus just smirked, and waved his hand. The air seemed to tear open, revealing a black void.

"My domain will be this place. I know not what to call it, but I know that none of you are able to access it. When you said what my powers would be, I sensed this place was open to me. This void of space shall be my domain." Perseus said, oblivious to the shocked looks on all the watching deities faces. Even the Titans couldn't do something like this. Perseus turned back to Zeus, who gathered himself, and spoke again.

"Yes. You are Perseus, the timekeeper and the God of Time, Warfare, Night, Water, and Creation. Your domain shall be the Void." Zeus said, nodding to himself. He then looked at Perseus, and spoke again. "Is there any reason we should look through the Void?" he asked. Perseus shook his head.

"In the Void, I am creator and destroyer. It responds to my will. I will set it up after we decide what to do with them," he said, pointing at the group of titans that were to be punished, "and after we set up a place for the Olympians to meet." Perseus said. Zeus nodded. He then turned to his sisters Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia, and gave them their powers and domains (Same ones as canon).

Zeus seemed satisfied, and looked at the Titans, then at Hades.

"Throw them into Tartarus for now. We shall find more permanent arrangements later." Zeus said to his brother. Hades nodded, and snapped his fingers, causing a large hole to appear beneath the group. They all fell in, and none had any doubt about where it lead. They were all more powerful when they officially got their specific powers, and all could sense the hole went straight to Tartarus. Zeus then turned to the other Titan born who were to be saved, and put one of his plans into action.

"Perseus. Since you were so keen to save Calypso, she can be your wife and responsibility." he said. Before Perseus could speak in response, Zeus spoke again. "It's either this, or she can spend the rest of her existence in Tartarus with the others." he said, smirking. He knew he had won. Perseus gritted his teeth, but nodded in acceptance. Perseus turned his head to Calypso, who was slightly fearful of the look on his face. It screamed murder, but as he looked at her, his face softened. 'It's not her fault, cease this nonsense.' he told himself. His face finally morphed into a soft smile, and he held a hand out to her, beckoning her to come closer. She did so nervously, and took his hand.

"Be not afraid. My brother's decree does make me angry, but it is not your fault, and you have nothing to fear from me. I am Perseus. I am pleased to meet you, m'lady." Perseus said, kissing the back of her hand. Calypso blushed, and was about to speak, but was interrupted by Zeus.

"Poseidon, you too will take a wife in the form of Amphitrite. For the same reason Perseus shall take Calypso as his, with the same consequences as him should you refuse." He said, addressing Poseidon. Zeus knew this was a low thing to do, but he had to assert his authority. Poseidon, though, didn't look all that upset. He had always thought Amphitrite was attractive, and he always was the more promiscuous of he and his brother. He nodded his head, and motioned for Amphitrite to come to him.

Meanwhile, Zeus addressed the other saved titans.

"You shall live on Olympus with us until such a time you are needed." he said, and they nodded in acceptance. He was about to address the other Olympians, but was interrupted by the Briares, the hundred handed one, approaching them.

"Gods and Goddesses, I come bearing weapons for the Gods." he said, coming to a stop in front of Zeus, and bowing. "For Lord Zeus, a Master weapon to harness your inner energy, and project it outward." Briares finished. Zeus took the bolt, and it immediately lit up with lightning, and Zeus felt an immediate jump in strength. He had never felt so strong.

"Thank you, Briares. Continue." Zeus said, wanting to examine his weapon more closely, but holding back to see what his brothers got. Briares moved to Hades next, and bowed before he spoke.

"For Lord Hades, a Helm of Darkness. Invisibility and absolute dread are now at your fingertips." Briares said, handing Hades the Helm. He felt his power boost to levels he had never felt. Hades nodded his acceptance while looking at the helm in wonder. He paid attention again as Briares made it to Poseidon and bowed.

"For Lord Poseidon, a Trident to move any force, and bend it to your will. Use it wisely, however. The first thing you move shall be the only thing it will move forever more." Briares warned. Poseidon nodded, and focused on moving the water to the right of him. A huge wave was made, and Poseidon quickly shrunk it. This would take some getting used to. Briares moved to Perseus, and bowed once more.

"For Lord Perseus, a staff with a sharpened end that resembled a blade. This staff channels your control over time and earth powers. The staff-blade can seperate into their singular weapon." Briares finished. Perseus looked at the weapon in wonder as he thought of them seperate and in his hands appeared a Celestial Bronze blade and a wooden staff with a golden jewel on the top. He looked at Briares, and bowed his head in thanks. Briares grinned, and looked to Zeus. "By your leave, Lord Zeus." he turned after bowing and walked away. How he knew who was king, none of them knew. Zeus stepped in front of the other gods, and turned to them.

"We shall set up our domains as needed. When you are done, go to Mount Olympus' peak. Together, we shall make a new palace for the Olympian Gods. We are the Ruling Deities now." Zeus bellowed to the skies, his siblings roaring their approval.

The Fifth Age had Begun.

-Line Break-

Almost all of the Gods and Goddesses flashed out to set up their respective domains. The only exception was Perseus, who stood with Calypso, still holding hands. He waved his hand, and the ripping sound that heralded the opening of the Void caught Calypso's attention, and took it away from the dramatics of Zeus. She watched the opening of her new home with not a little trepidation. Her thoughts were whirling a mile a minute.

'Am I just going to be a trophy of some sort? Will he stay faithful, even though I am not the one that he chose to be with?' She questioned to herself. He stepped forward to the entrance, but stopped when she pulled on his hand lightly. He looked back questioningly.

"Why did thou save me?" Calypso asked, not entirely believing that there was such a being as kind as he seems to be.

"...Why do birds sing in the forest? Why do predators eat the prey they manage to catch? Is it not what they do? You ask why I saved you. It is just something I do, just as a bird sings, or a predator eats its prey. It's natural." he said to her.

"But..." she started. "My Lord-" she started again, only to get cut off.

"Do not call me that. At least, not while assuming I am your better. I am not your better, I am your husband. Your equal. Call me Percy, or Perseus if you must, but you need not address me in some way superior to your own position. I am not Zeus." Percy said firmly.

"Very well, then Perseus. Thou still hath not convinced me that thou truly have such a heart, but for now I shan't question it. However, Thee shall remain faithful to me, even though I be not thy choice of lovers, will ye not?" she asked, slightly fearful of the answer. If Perseus really was the caliber of man he portrayed himself to be, she could easily see herself falling for him, and falling hard. His face took on a stony look.

"It is true that you are not my first choice of lovers, but I will remain faithful to you for all time. Marriage is a sacred thing, and should be held among the highest of degrees of responsibility. One of those responsibilities is to stay loyal to your spouse's bed, whether or not you chose your spouse. I will stay loyal to you for all time, this I swear on the Styx." Percy said, and in the distance more thunder cracked. Calypso's eyes widened when he said that last line. She was surprised about what he was saying, but the swear at the end is what really made her believe that she would make it through this ordeal without the pain of betrayal, but she also wanted something else.

"...I also desire for thou to swear to never abuse me, or take me against my will. Some of the Titans were this way, and I doth not desire to be a slab of meat for your pleasure." she said, surprising him with the venom that came with the sentence.

"...I seem to be doing a lot of swearing, and am getting none in return. I swear on the Styx that I will never abuse you, or take you against your will. Now I want you to swear that you will remain loyal to me just as I have done for you." he said to her, thunder cracking as he asked her to swear.

"I swear on the Styx to remain loyal to you for all time." she whispered, hardly believing that this God in front of her would swear to such things. The first swear was unexpected, but not unappreciated. The second was more of a plea, something that she expected he'd laugh at. No Titan male would have done so, and having nothing else to go by, she thought that all men were the same: all about power, whether over enemies or their wives. Yet this one proves her wrong, even though he knew that he didn't have to. She would have to stop going by what a Titan male would do, and go more on experience that she would soon gain. She was startled out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"...You had such malice when speaking of the Titan's violent tendencies. Were you a victim of them?" he asked in a somber voice, trying not to tread on a sensitive topic, but wanting to help any way he could. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke, trying to gauge her reaction.

"No, but I had friends who were subjected to such atrocious acts. Nymphs for the most part, but the occasional human. They were quickly killed after that though." she said shedding a tear for her fallen friends while also unintentionally explaining that the Titans were mean to all but their own.

"...I'm sorry, but I am not like them. Now, let us go create our home, milady." Percy said, smiling toward the end. The thought of a peaceful home was very appealing to all the survivors of the war. He led her by the hand into the Void, and the rip sewed itself shut after.

-Inside the Void-

When they stepped out of the tear, they arrived on a stone platform that formed as Percy thought about needing a place to stand. After the tear sewed itself up, they took in the things around them, or the lack thereof. It was quite literally a void. There was nothing around anywhere except for the single platform on which the couple stood. Percy turned to Calypso.

"What is it that you desire?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"It is not to be my place, husband. Tis for thou to decide, not I." she said. He just smiled.

"Your wrong. It is to be OUR place. We both get a say in this. Please, do tell me if you do not like something, or say so if you do like something. I do not want the life you live to be one of misery. If I did, I would have let you be imprisoned with the rest of the Titans." he told her. He closed his eyes, and she started glowing a little more than was usual for an immortal. He opened his eyes, and looked to her.  
"I have just made you the 'Queen of the Void', so to speak. You have the same powers here that I do: creation and destruction of things. Let us make a home together, My Queen." he said to her, smiling at the shocked look on her face. That look turned to one of gratitude, then she closed her eyes. She concentrated on the home and world in general. She opened her eyes, and smiled in satisfaction. The boundaries of the world had shrunk, leaving only enough room for the house that now stood amidst many plants, and a couple lakes, streams, and a single river that had a bridge for crossing, which was in front of the path to the house. There was also a forest behind the house, begging to be explored. It was a picture of serenity.

The house was a simple thing (A/N: Use your imagination. That's why I'm not giving it a description. I want you to make things how you want them sometimes...). Neither the King nor Queen minded that much though, seeing as neither of them was very vain, and did not feel the need for a huge palace, and if they ever needed to, they could go back and change things to their liking later on.

Percy looked around in a state of mild shock. He knew this place had potential to be beautiful, but what his wife did brought out every possible drop of beauty, he was sure. The gardens had the largest variety of flowers, all in bloom, that he had ever seen, and the lakes were crystal clear. He could see to the very bottom, where all of the larger fish that inhabited said lake resided. He looked to the forest, and caught a glimpse of a doe and her fawn slowly creeping out of the treeline. He watched as they walked to the closest lake, and drank their fill. He turned to Calypso, only to see her smiling at the things around her. He smiled too, glad that she was happier.

"If this is what you have done to the outside, I cannot wait to see what the inside is like. Shall we, my Queen?" Percy said, offering his arm to her. She looked to around his. As they walked over the bridge to the house, she thought to herself that maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

-Mount Olympus, One day later -

All of the Gods and Goddesses were present in the middle of a throne room. This room was in the middle of the palace the deities had built upon a mountain. Zeus, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hades, Percy, Calypso, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hera, and Hestia were all present, and all looked to Zeus as he began to speak.  
"We convene here to create our new world order. We have just finished creating the palace that shall be the main meeting place of the Gods and Goddesses. This mountain is called 'Olympus' by the mortals, and so the Home of the Gods shall be Mount Olympus, for simplicity. Now, the Titans, and the Primordials before them, always let each individual run wild over the world. We, the Gods and Goddesses, will have order.  
"We shall have a council with an odd amount of members, so that there may never be a tie when voting on the best course of action given a situation. This council will be swift and decisive. Now comes the issue: there are eight gods and goddesses. Myself, Percy, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, and Aphrodite. This means, as you may have realized, that one of us will not be on the council." Zeus finished.  
"I will abstain from joining this council." Hestia told the assembled deities.  
"Wait. Both Poseidon and I have not let one of them fill a ninth seat, and all the original Gods and Goddesses get to keep their places." Percy said, trying to stop Hestia. He knew she would be one of the most important Goddesses to have on the council, because she would do her best to keep the peace, and keep everyone on track. They would need her to prevent any wars breaking out amongst the Gods. Zeus considered this course of action, then asked the two what they thought.  
Calypso's eyes had widened considerably when she heard what Percy had said. Why would he even consider giving her such power? She had "fought" on the opposite side in the war. Next to Poseidon, Amphitrite's thoughts mirrored Calypso's.  
"My Lord, I will abide by whatever you choose." Calypso spoke when Zeus addressed her. He looked to Amphitrite, who nodded her agreement to what Calypso had said. He nodded, and thought for a moment.  
"How about we allow Calypso a place amongst the gods and goddesses because, as you all know, she did not actually do any fighting against us during the war." Zeus asked the council at large, and was met with nods of agreement from most of the assembled deities. Hades just shrugged. "Very well, then." he said, then turned to face Calypso. "You are Calypso, Goddess of The Seasons, Forest, and Plants. A glow emitted the daughter of Atlas as she changed from a immortal to a goddess. When the glow stopped, Calypso wore a dirt brown dress with plant green trims with a flower in her hair. Which was braided where the was lodged. Her eyes was a brown with a green tint to represent the summer season.

"I present you, Lady Calypso, Goddess of Seasons, Plants, and Forest. " Perseus said looking his wife-to-be with love.

Zeus glared at Perseus but was ignored which angered him more but he controlled it.

Perseus got up from his throne and grabbed his fiancé gently and returned to their home in the void.  
Poseidon and Amphitrite followed after returning to the seas. Hestia disappeared in flames. Demeter shimmered and disappeared. As did Hades in the shadows leaving only Hera and Zeus.

They looked at each other before they blushed and they disappeared.

-Ten years later-  
The Olympians grew powerful as the mortals below worshipped them. The Olympian council grew, with several of Zeus' children; Hermes, God of Messengers and Travelers. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Crafts. He even had pair of twins, Artemis and Apollo. But, they were traveling to Olympus with little to no weapons and were being followed by Python who was ordered by Hera to kill them but Zeus didn't know that. Hera was a jealous goddess even when she wasn't married to the Thunder God.

Zeus wanted to help his children but he was limited by the Ancient Laws made by Chaos when he created Earth.  
But he knew a god that wasn't bonded as much as him, He then, called for his older brother, Perseus.

Perseus and Calypso were in their home in the void laying down talking about their duties which they did almost every day until Perseus heard the call of his brother and excuses himself with a kiss and he traveled to Olympus.

"Zeus, what's wrong?" Perseus asked coming into the palace of his brother.  
"Perseus, I had twin children and they're traveling here by foot and the Python is following them. Can you please rescue them please?" Zeus pleaded to his brother worried for his children.

Perseus listened closely and he agreed to rescue his niece and nephew.

He traveled to the location of the twins and saw a sight. The boy -Apollo he thought was being chased by the 30 foot python as he spit its poison at him.

Perseus pulled out his staff-sword and charged after the snake.  
He wondered where his sister was until he saw the girl unconscious and Apollo trying to protect her with a sword but Perseus could tell immediately that Apollo didn't know how to use it and so did the Python as it struck at the boy.

Perseus pointed his staff and it glowed gold as the Python froze in mid-strike. Then it combusted in dust.

Apollo was confused until he saw Perseus and rose the sword in defense but Perseus' eyes glowed green and Apollo fell unconscious and Perseus wiped the memory of him defeating the Python and replaced it with Apollo defeating it as he flashed the three of them unto Olympus into the throne room.

The council was there looking confused except Zeus and Hera who was glaring at Perseus angrily.

"Thank you, Perseus. " Zeus said as soon as that sentence ended both twins awoken they looked around and noticed the golden and white interior of the room until they fell on Perseus.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked not noticing the looks of the other gods and goddesses.  
"I'm your uncle, your father Zeus wanted me to collect you, niece." Perseus said with the same stoic face.  
Artemis then noticed the other gods and bowed as did Apollo as he looked at Perseus trying to remember the last place he seen Perseus.  
"Father, are you here?" Apollo asked finally speaking.

Zeus got up and hugged the two saying how he was happy they were okay Manx which they described the horrors they had seen in their journey to Olympus.

Zeus then decided to see if the council wanted to add the twins to the council.

"All in favor of adding both Artemis and Apollo into the Olympian council."

Perseus, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Calypso, and Zeus raised their hands. Hera didn't vote glaring at the twins and Perseus who did nothing but smile back causing her to look down not looking at the Timekeeper.

"I pronounce you Artemis, Goddess of Hunting, Archery, Moon, and Childbirth." Artemis shined silver as she made a full goddess. She wore a silver parka with a wolf on the side.

"I pronounce you, Apollo, God if the Sun, Medicine, Music, Prophecy, and Archery." A yellow light glowed on Apollo as he made into full god as a White toga appeared on him and with white sandals.

"I present to you Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis. The God of the Sun and Goddess of the Moon "

-100 years later-

After the twin archers were made into Gods. Hera and Zeus got married and had multiple children, it included: Ares, Hephaestus, Hebe, and many others. Both Hephaestus and Ares were made into Olympians. Though when Hephaestus was born, Hera almost threw the smith god off Olympus until Perseus and Poseidon stopped her saving the god from crippled forever.  
Poseidon and Amphitrite even had a child, Triton they called him.  
He was the minor god of water and sea animals. The heir to Poseidon before Perseus of course if anything happened to the sea god.

Artemis after being claimed a century ago formed a group of all girl huntresses after her first heartbreak by Orion, a son of Poseidon who unlike his father was an ass.

Apollo planned to trick his sister into killing him, but Perseus stopped him and the two gods told Artemis of Orion's treachery. She was pissed to say the least and the trio made a plan to humiliate the hunter.

After they finished, Artemis flashed to Orion who was hunting a nearby deer but before he could hit it, Artemis shot it first, making the demigod angry but he withhold it for his time with her.

After the goddess of the moon, humiliated Orion in every hunt not allowing him to kill any beasts they came across. Finally, Orion broke, "Why are you, humiliating me?" Artemis answered by pointing at her brother and uncle as they shimmered to their normal human form, scaring the demigod beyond relief.

"Because you hurted me with your fake love. And I know of you raping maidens especially a hunter of my group" Artemis said raising her bow but before she could Orion suddenly accelerated at age and in a blink of an eye, he was an elderly man with little to no strength to fight.

"You have shamed me and your father many times, Orion this is the end of your life." Perseus said as he watched Orion rapidly dies of old age.

Artemis then put her hand on his chest and watched as the body of Orion shimmer and reappear in the sky as a constellation. Perseus then grabbed a nearby scorpion and placed in the sky as well next to the Orion constellation.

Artemis and Apollo smiled at their Uncle as he disappeared back to the Void with calypso who came out the other side as they walked back to their home.

After that many of the Gods had many demigods and godly children except the Timekeeper and his wife.

-2 years after-

Calypso sat in one of the numerous parks on Olympus watching Nine Muses play with Orpheus the son of Calliope.

She sighed and got up and sung a Greek tune that the plants dance joyfully to.

She approached the middle of Olympus and saw her husband, joking with Hermes and Apollo.

She called out to him, "Perseus, can thou come over please?" Perseus seeing his wife's face approached her quickly.

'Walk with me please, Perseus."

Perseus nodded and waved to his nephews as they ran away toward the palaces of the minor gods and goddesses.

"Perseus, I have been thinking can we have a child god." Calypso asked looking away from her husband. Perseus sat and looked at his wife and thought of the pros and cons of the situation. He mentally shook his head and said, "Yes, dearest Calypso."

He moved in closer and the two disappeared back to Void. Already slipping their clothing off as they passionately kissed and joined together in flesh.

\- 4.5 months later -

Calypso gasped in pain as she felt the baby kicked in her stomach making her fell woozy. She was in the goddess Ilithyia's palace as she felt the next contraction hit she pushed just Ilithyia told her to do and she screamed in pain as Perseus stood outside wincing as he could do nothing as Ilithyia commanded him to stand outside until she told him to come in.

"Push again, Calypso!" Ilithyia said as she saw the baby's head.

Calypso did as she was told on the contraction and she screamed louder in pain and a cry was heard.

Perseus not taking the patience anyone broke down the door seeing the face of his wife. Ilithyia glared at him and Perseus restarted the time of the door.

"Congratulations, Lady Calypso and Lord Perseus on a baby god."

The couple smiled as they reached out and grabbed the boy. He had the same unruly black hair, like his father and had the same color eyes of his mother and father as they were sea-green and tinted white symbolizing the winter season.

"What's his name?" Ilithyia asked writing down on paper information on the baby god.

"Deston, Son of Perseus and Calypso, Minor God of Warfare, Night, and Seasons."

And the Son of Time and Seasons was born.


End file.
